rsw41rpaltcannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Julius Severi
Julius "The Fiery Serpent" is a former Yanile Mage who was sent to the Tower under essential "house arrest". The Fire mage has only recently joined the Tower and little is known about him. He is played by Catoust Personality Julius tends to keep to himself, although he's surprisingly conversational during one on one situations. While he has admitted that he cares for little outside his immediate surroundings, upon arriving at a new place he's likely to discover much of his surroundings, either through asking around or observing. Abilities Julius shows an unusual amount of skill in his magic; his own custom creation, the Fire Glyphs, can be modified to suit a variety of needs. The Glyphs are often too hazy to read, a result of the heat caused by the magical script it consists of. He is rarely without his Tome, although it seems to be more of an assistance than reliance or crutch. Curiously, some of his Spells are made from Magic tinted with the Fire Aspect, rather than Fire itself; the Red-Orange Ribbons that ensnared and lightly cooked Neo during their stay in the Kori Mano attests to that. Fire Snake Julius' primary combat spell, a glyph is forms at any location within sight, unleashing a chain with a Snake Head that bites at whatever it connects with or after 7 tiles. The bite is not just Fire, as puncture marks can be seen on the unfortunate target. Interestingly, the heat of the construct instantly cauterizes the wounds. A variation of this spell seems to leave two jagged lines of hazy magic; it is currently unknown what these markings can do, although an unlucky Ess-hound revealed that after three marks a pillar of Flame erupts from underneath it without warning. Julius is able to casting without paying much attention, actually conversing with Alex during his Placement Test while various body motions casted spells. Relations Alexander Vyrell - Views as a strange Commander. Looks forward to the actions he'll make. Tabitha Forsythe - Sees as a highly interesting subject. Wonders as to her true intentions. Katia Rimlin - Finds the aggression she and Tabitha share troublesome. Naddar Goldlief - Finds his belief of Water trumping Fire amusing. Would enjoy as a partner. History The only Child to a Late Fire Adept of Syvian’s guild, Julius spent most of his life training in one form or another. Pushed by his father to achieve Greatness, Julius slowly began to despise forced work, finding more joy in slacking. During a lazy day he discovered the joy of observing others. His skills advanced for his age, Julius treats the abilities of him and others around his level as nothing praiseworthy, finding their actions as a result of their powers more interesting. Trivia Julius is one of the few Tome users, his custom spells manifesting as Glyphs. He has participated in many skirmishes Julius is always smiling to some extent, when nothing is going on, his humming can usually be heard.